El día de tu boda
by Analif
Summary: James y Severus han mantenido una relación durante mucho tiempo, pero todo cambia cuando el primero descubre que su romance no le conviene...
1. Default Chapter

**Respuesta al Reto impuesto por Itsaso Adhara**

**El día de tu boda **

**Autora **Analí Snape

**Pareja **Severus/James

**Rating **PG-13

**Advertencias **Este fic es SLASH (relación Hombre/Hombre) si no te gusta mejor no sigas leyendo, porque aunque no tiene lemmon, puede ocasionarte diversos trastornos mentales.

**Dedicado a todo el Clan Riddle, especialmente a mi hermanita Suisei Lady Dragon... lo ves, sigo con esto de los retos... y a Regan, que como ella misma lo dice, es la primera en dejarme sus comentarios...**

**Reto **James y Severus han mantenido una relación durante mucho tiempo, pero todo cambia cuando el primero descubre que su romance no le conviene...

**Disclaimer **Todos los personajes, tanto seres humanos como criaturas mágicas, le pertenecen a la gran imaginación de J. K. Rowling, amiga mía, quien sólo me los ha prestado para poder cumplir con este Reto. Nombres, logos y no sé qué más, son propiedad de Warner Bros.

* * *

'Tranquilo, Severus...'

'¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILIZE, DESPUÉS DE QUE ME DAS ESTA NOTICA?'

'Por favor, entiende... a mí me duele más que a ti, pero... es lo mejor para ambos'

'¡Tu familia me odia, Severus! – gritó tratando de excusarse de sus actos

'Eso no te justifica, James' – dijo con voz susurrante – 'yo la enfrenté por ti... y ahora tú me das la espalda...'

Giró sobre sus talones y sin decir nada más, el ex-slytherin salió de la habitación, dejando a un James totalmente cabizbajo.

'¿Qué te pasa, amor?' – preguntó su prometida, segundos después de que ésta ingresara al cuarto – 'Acabo de ver salir a Severus de forma muy extraña... ¿se pelearon?'

"¿Qué si nos peleamos, no que va... estamos de maravilla" pensó irónicamente el joven

'No, Lily'

'¿Entonces?'

"Lo que pasa es que le acabo de informar nuestro próximo matrimonio, cosa que destruye por completo nuestra relación amorosa, pues la verdad no deseo serte infiel, pero me siento destrozado por dentro y no encuentro la forma de hacerle ver que es por nuestro bien" recitó su monólogo interno

'No pasa nada, cariño...'

'¿Seguro?'

'Si '– dijo tras meditarlo cinco segundos

'Bueno' – contestó aún dudosa – 'en ese caso, acompáñame por favor a elegir los arreglos florales para la boda... ¡No puedo elegir nada sin ti! '– dijo entusiasmada

'Vamos...'

* * *

Caminando rápido, más rápido que de costumbre, sus pasos lo dirigían a su mansión. Iba pensando en los últimos meses... ¡No podía creer que James lo abandonase por aquella maldita 'Sangre Sucia'!

Recordaba su primer encuentro... todavía estudiantes en Hogwarts... aún sentía sobre sí el exquisito olor a piel sudorosa corriendo sobre su cuerpo... tenía la agradable sensación en sus labios de poseer aquella boca tan delicada de su 'ex-amante'... Eran los mejores recuerdos de su vida... de su mísera y desagradable existencia...

'¡Hola, Snivellus!'

Una desagradable voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones

'¡Piérdete, Black!'

'Vaya, vaya... parece que nuestro grasiento amigo tuvo un día difícil...'

'¡Cállate!'

'¿Qué te pasa, Snivellus¿Acaso te dejó tu novia?'

Un puño impactó en la perfecta y delicada nariz de Sirius Black, quien sólo cayó sobre el pavimento retorciéndose de dolor. Severus, enfurecido por el recuerdo, siguió con su andar importándole muy poco los gritos que le mandaba el Gryffindor.

Como autómata llegó a la puerta de su 'humilde' hogar. Abrió la puerta, acostumbrado al tétrico silencio de la estancia se adentró al vestíbulo. Caminó hacia su despacho privado encerrándose en él, buscando la tranquilidad necesaria para pensar.

No estaba seguro. No sabía qué le dolía más: su corazón ó el orgullo. Se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a una persona, que de la noche a la mañana le decía que se iba a casar con alguien más. ¿Y por qué? Por la simple, estúpida e ilógica razón de que deseaba tener una gran descendencia y él no se la podía dar. James Potter necesitaba un hijo a quien heredar su riqueza y fama, un pequeño que siguiera con su familia y lo hiciera sentir orgulloso. Y Severus Snape no se lo podía dar...

Un vaso de cristal voló por los aires y se estrelló en la puerta de madera, mientras una lágrima negra rodaba por la mejilla de Severus... había tomado ya una decisión para su futuro, destruiría su vida poco a poco, tratando de olvidar a ese, su gran amor...

* * *

'Mi Lord...'

'Adelante, Lucius'

Tras una pronunciada reverencia, Lucius Malfoy esperó una señal de su señor para poder hablar

'Mi Lord... hace unos instantes alguien recurrió a mí con el firme deseo de convertirse en uno de sus siervos... y desea la autorización suya para ello...'

'¿Y qué es lo que esperas, Lucius¡Tráelo hasta mi!'

Esa era la señal que Severus esperaba. Con una fuerza sacada de quién sabe dónde, traspasó la puerta que lo separaba de su terrorífico destino y se adentró en las tinieblas de la oscuridad.

Al centro de aquella nueva habitación, un hombre alto se encontraba sentado frente a un gran escritorio, esperándolo. Sus ojos rojos le infundían pánico, pero ya estaba ahí... ¡qué mas daba continuar!

'Señor...'

'¡Vaya, vaya¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Severus Snape decide unirse a nosotros...'

'Si, mi señor'

'Y piensas que voy a creerte, Snape'

'¿Y por qué no hacerlo?'

'¡Esa impertinencia! '– rugió furioso el Señor de las Tinieblas - '¡Crucio!'

Gritos desgarradores inundaron la sala...

'¿Aprendiste la lección, Severus?'

'Parece ser que sí...' – sonrió malévolamente – 'y ahora dime... ¿qué te motiva a unirte a mi causa?'

'Yo, mi señor... apoyo sus ideales... '– dijo más bien convenciéndose a sí mismo – 'Creo fervientemente que el poder debe estar en manos de los más aptos para tenerlos, y que la magia es un privilegio que los Impuros no deberían gozar...'

"Deseo la venganza e incluso la muerte de todos aquellos que traicionan el legado de magia pura ancestral. Quiero demostrarle al mundo que no vale la pena proteger a seres inferiores a nosotros, al contrario, los muggles deben ser sometidos por aquellos que tenemos el poder de hacerlo... No puedo ser gobernado por un inútil Ministro de Magia y no quiero ser la marioneta de un vejete amante de los caramelos de limón – añadió irónico – es por ello que me pongo a su disposición."

Después de su discurso, se arrodilló frente a un aparentemente tranquilo Voldemort, pero que por dentro estaba realmente asombrado de la capacidad de este ser. Le impactaba el ver que Snape no buscaba ni fama ni poder... por lo visto, a él lo que le interesaban eran los ideales. Esa mente no se debe desperdiciar...

'Bienvenido a mi familia... Severus...'

**

* * *

_No sé qué me ha dado por escribir, pero por increíble que parezca, este es la segunda historia que escribo en un día... bueno, más bien en una noche..._**

_Ahora... no gozo la lectura de historias sobre los merodeadores... pero esta pareja me dio una idea, y como Itsaso no puso muchas condiciones para el fic, pues me aventuré en ello..._

_Sólo tendrá dos capítulos, por lo que próximamente subiré el siguiente..._

_Muchos besos y abrazos. _

**Analí Snape**

**Clan Riddle**


	2. Capítulo 2

** CENTER b Respuesta al Reto impuesto por Itsaso Adhara**

**El día de tu boda /b CENTER **

** b Autora: /b **Analí Snape

** b Pareja: /b **Severus/James

** b Rating: /b **PG-13

** b Advertencias: /b ** Este fic es SLASH (relación Hombre/Hombre) si no te gusta mejor no sigas leyendo, porque aunque no tiene lemmon, puede ocasionarte diversos trastornos mentales.

** b Dedicado a todo el Clan Riddle, y a Marbius... quien con sus comentarios me levanta el ánimo y me hace sonrojar furiosamente... Gracias! **

**Reto: /b **James y Severus han mantenido una relación durante mucho tiempo, pero todo cambia cuando el primero descubre que su romance no le conviene...

** b Disclaimer: /b **Todos los personajes, tanto seres humanos como criaturas mágicas, le pertenecen a la gran imaginación de J. K. Rowling, amiga mía, quien sólo me los ha prestado para poder cumplir con este Reto. Nombres, logos y no sé qué más, son propiedad de Warner Bros.

** CENTER /CENTER **

Como ya era costumbre, la pareja caminaba entre las calles de Londres tomados de la mano. Felices por su próximo matrimonio, ambos disfrutaban sus últimos momentos como "novios" uno junto al otro disfrutando un cálido atardecer, mientras la suave brisa vespertina mecía sus cabellos al compás de una música imaginaria.

La dama, una bruja inteligente y decidida, más contenta que nunca hasta ahora en su vida, meditaba internamente acerca de lo mucho que había cambiado su vida últimamente.

Cuando la Guerra Oscura comenzó, todavía ella cursaba sus estudios en el afamado Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Perfeccionista por naturaleza, gozaba ella de buen prestigio escolar, ganándose un buen puesto en el Ministerio de Magia al concluir su preparación académica. Sin embargo, ella seguía tomando clases para lograr tener la profesión que siempre había deseado: ser reportera.

Pero ahora, muy lejos a lo que pudiese imaginarse, iba de la mano con James Potter, uno de los magos "Sangre Limpia" más respetados de esos tiempos, no solo por su apellido, sino también por sus acciones. Y mucho menos, aún no podía creer que iba a casarse...

¿James...?

Dime, Lily

¿Puedes creerlo?

¿El qué, cariño?

Nos vamos a casar... vamos a vivir juntos... tendremos hijos...

James soltó una carcajada

¿Aún no te haces a la idea, cierto?

Sinceramente – contestó la joven – no. Me es imposible imaginar cómo terminamos juntos después de odiarnos a muerte... y pues yo... – calló, meditando si era una buena decisión continuar hablando

¿Tú qué, Lily?

Pues... en algún momento... En el colegio alguna vez pensé que eras... gay... – terminó con un leve rubor en las mejillas

¿Qué te hizo pensarlo? – preguntó tratando de sonar neutral

Pues... no sé... Alguna vez durante el séptimo año dejaste de pelear con Severus y pues... escuché rumores de que tú y él eran pareja...

Bueno pues... ya sabes... arreglamos nuestras diferencias...

Se quedó callado meditando eso. Era cierto. Más o menos a principios de su último curso en Hogwarts había comenzado una relación con Snape. Y eso era el más bello recuerdo que tenía aún de su vida.

Recordaba claramente la primera vez que dejaron de pelear. Cuando cambiaron los insultos por palabras amorosas... lujuriosas. El preciso instante en que gozaron de su primer encuentro... de su primer beso...

i Era una tarde de otoño. La fresca brisa jugaba con sus cabellos, alborotándolos; haciéndole olvidar por un momento sus problemas, su vida, transportándolo al un lugar inimaginable, lleno de paz y tranquilidad, en donde era feliz. No quería dejar ese preciado tesoro.

Recordaba cómo él, sentado sobre la hierba, había sentido la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas. Giró la cabeza en dirección a su espía pero no lo encontró. Confundido regresó a sus cavilaciones

Ok. Ya basta. – dijo tranquilo – sé que estás ahí. Sal antes de que me obligues a ir por ti

No obtuvo respuesta.

Bueno... en vista de tu negativa no me dejas más opción...

Se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia los árboles que rodeaban su lugar de descanso preferido. El lago. Sus ojos escudriñaron el lugar, buscando alguna pista que le dijera la identidad de su observador. Pero no encontró nada...

¿Y bien? – preguntó al aire – esta es tu última advertencia. ¡Sal ahora mismo! – dijo comenzando a enfadarse

De nuevo, el silencio le contestó.

Bien... en vista de tu actitud me voy. No tengo ganas de descubrir a un cobarde espiándome – se puso de pie y a paso lento se dirigió al castillo.

De repente, escuchó un sonido casi inaudible, como si alguien, después de estar aguantando la respiración soltara el aire. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Saltó inesperadamente a su izquierda, tras un gran roble. Sintió el cuerpo de una persona frente a sí, y lo derrumbó con todas sus fuerzas. No podría explicar cuán grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir a su espía...

¡Snivellus! – gritó

¿Qué haces espiándome?

No tengo por qué responder a eso...

¿A no? – James alzó una ceja, sacó su varita de entre su impecable túnica y le apuntó a la cara – Dime qué hacías o te desharé esa ganchuda nariz tuya... – hizo un gesto irónico – no espera... creo que eso no es un castigo para ti... entonces quitaré una "pequeña" parte de tu anatomía... no te importa, ¿verdad?

Sin dejarse amedrentar, Severus alzó aún más la frente

Atrévete – lo retó

¡Uy! Parece ser que nuestra querida serpiente no me tiene miedo...

Te quiero – susurró interrumpiéndolo

... pero yo puedo encargarme de... ¿Qué dices?

Te quiero

¿Qué?

Te quiero

¿Cómo?

¡Con un demonio, Potter! ¿Acaso hoy eres sordo? T-E Q-U-I-E-R-O – le deletreó

James no salía de su asombro. Pareciese que el planeta hubiese confabulado para hacer de ese día algo extraño... inolvidable...

No te creo...

¿Qué fue eso?

Severus estaba esperando gritos, golpes... incluso una maldición... pero a cambio de esas acciones recibe palabras... palabras que despertaron una llama de esperanza en su corazón.

¿Por qué?

¡Vaya! Parece ser que este día estuvo decidido a hacer el ridículo. Primero, buscar valentía hasta en lo más recóndito de su ser; Segundo, buscar a su 'amor platónico' para confesarle sus sentimientos y tercero... hacía preguntas demasiado estúpidas de las cuáles ya sabía la respuesta.

Tú lo sabes... – contestó el gryffindor

"Cuarto, ahora Potter lee mi pensamiento..." pensó irónico

Pero... ¡olvídalo Potter!

Dio media vuelta y corriendo hacia el castillo no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban a sus espaldas. No se dio cuenta de que James lo seguía hasta que se sintió tumbado por un cuerpo exquisitamente electrizante.

Unos labios delgados presionaron los suyos.

No había más dudas, aquél si que era un día extraño.

Cálido y frío se mezclaban formando una combinación perfecta. Dejando conmocionada de alegría hasta la misma tierra... haciéndola vibrar...

Esa unión de personalidades contrarias, en la lejanía parecía una lucha de titanes, peleando por obtener el control... pero si te acercabas a ellos, o al menos ponías la suficiente atención, lograbas ver como dos almas similares encontraban la felicidad... la razón misma de su propia existencia...

Incluso podrían morir en ese preciso instante y se considerarían satisfechos, afortunados por haber tenido el gozo de compartir ese momento...

b ¿Alguna vez has tenido la dicha de recibir un beso como el de ellos? ¿No? Entonces no sabes de qué estamos hablando... /i /b 

** CENTER /CENTER **

¡Tranquilo ya, Prongs! Me estás poniendo nervioso a mi también...

Es que no puedo evitarlo, Moony... hoy me caso...

No es para tanto, chicos, vamos... todo saldrá bien

¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO, PADFOOT!

Bueno... no será la primera vez que te cases... ¡Fue un chiste! – añadió lo último al ver las caras de sus amigos

El día había llegado. Aquél día que marcaría un legado completamente diferente en árbol familiar de los Potter. Un nuevo apellido se añadiría al legado... Evans...

Te esperamos fuera, Prongs... necesitas relajarte

Como siempre, los consejos del licántropo eran ideales al momento

Exactamente eso necesitaba, tranquilidad. Quería tiempo y espacio para poder arreglar sus ideas. Tenía unos deseos enormes de correr y olvidarse del mundo. Anhelaba estar lejos de ahí, compartiendo ese momento con quien en realidad quería estar...

Severus...

El silencio se tragó sus palabras, pero un par de oídos alcanzaron a escucharlos...

Aquí estoy... contigo

Lo que sucedió no puedo describirlo correctamente. Una mirada bastó para comunicar los sentimientos de ambos... acercándolos... pero a la vez distanciándolos una vez más, pues sabían perfectamente que no había marcha atrás... Ya estaba predestinado a ser así.

Severus yo...

¡Eres un cobarde, Potter!

¡Un maldito cobarde que huye de sus problemas! ¿Qué acaso no los gryffindors eran valientes? Pues ya veo que no... me has decepcionado.

Silencio.

¿Pero quién te crees tú para decirme eso? ¿Acaso tus 'padres' – se burló – no te han enseñado modales?

Potter... parece ser que el alternar con la 'Sangre Sucia' ya ha dañado tu cerebro...

¿Ya te callas, Potter?

No... pienso que voy a deletrearte... 'niño mimado' ó 'estúpido'

¡Claro! Tienes que contar qué es más corto...

Esa conversación era demasiado dolorosa... pero les apetecía continuarla... Por un momento, Snape pensó en sonreír a su ex-amante, lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle cuánto lo había extrañado... pero se contuvo...

Eres lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida... El mundo estaría mejor si no existieses...

¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de así pensarlo? – contestó un Gryffindor ofendido – Me odias a mi, te odias a ti mismo... odias la vida... pero... ¿Sabes lo que es la vida, Snape?

Snape estaba realmente insultado. Desgraciadamente sabía perfectamente lo que era la vida... Callado, sus ojos furiosos y brillantes hacían estremecer hasta el más osado... sólo que quien lo miraba en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupado gozando la reacción que habían provocado sus últimas palabras...

¿No respondes, Snape?

El slytherin le dirigió una mirada de intenso dolor, con odio. El próximo comentario desataría la tormenta...

Idiota... – susurró James, creyéndose victorioso de la batalla

Tú no sabes lo que es la vida, Potter – escupió el apellido con asco – porque nunca has visto la muerte...

Giró sobre sus talones, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación...

James estaba conmocionado... ¿Snape había visto la muerte?

Severus... espera... yo...

El susodicho volteó a verlo... por última vez

Yo te amaba, James... más que a mi propia vida... Y te sigo amando...

Una lágrima atrevida recorrió el rostro de James...

Pero esto ya estaba escrito...

Y se fue... dejando a un futuro 'novio' llorando lágrimas de sangre... de sangre propia...

** CENTER /CENTER **

Acepto...

No escuchaba. Su mente estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí... en unos profundos ojos negros

James Potter... ¿acepta a Lily Evans como su futura esposa? ¿Promete serle fiel, en lo próspero y en lo adverso... en la salud y en la enfermedad... y amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida...?

¿Qué responder? ¿Correcto o incorrecto? ¿Bueno o malo?

Acepto...

Palabra maldita...

- Entonces, yo los declaro marido y mujer... hasta que la muerte los separe...

Aplausos surcaron el silencio... gritos emocionados llenaron los oídos de la nueva familia...

Palabras sinceras rodeaban el ambiente...

Que seas muy feliz... te amo...

Ni siquiera la tierra tuvo el valor de absorber las lágrimas cargadas de dolor que la recorrieron...

Una capa negra ondeaba en el aire...

Severus...

** CENTER /CENTER **

_ i Bueno... aquí el final de la historia... ¡Ay! ¡Qué cursi me quedó!_

_Me ha costado mucho trabajo, así que espero les haya gustado. _

_Bueno, la pareja hace un gran contraste, ¿Cierto, pero aún así no termina de gustarme._

_Ok, ya me callo..._

_Espero sus tomatazos y demás comentarios..._

_Besos y abrazos..._

_ b Analí Snape_

_Clan Riddle /b /i _


End file.
